


Fading Like A Flower

by Christywalks



Series: Cadmus Weasley [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 可是救赎并不在这里，不在罗马尼亚，不在这片只有巫师与火龙共存的荒野；救赎在英国，在康沃尔，在一间他虽然并没有亲自去过但已经想象过成千上万次的海边小屋。可他同样知道哪怕自己抛下一切尊严、人格，跪在那间小屋的门前，他依旧不会得到救赎。再也不会有一双温柔的手落在他的肩膀上，将他的头发拂过耳后，然后弯下腰来吻去他所有的疲惫与伤痛。
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Cadmus Weasley [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fading Like A Flower

**Author's Note:**

> *To Hell With和To Future With的（续作）番外，发生在To Future With第一章（也就是卡德摩斯六岁），和哈利婚礼后比尔身上那件绿毛衣有关（如果还有人记得这段剧情的话）  
> *题目来自Roxette一首同名歌，我觉得歌词实在太贴切了：Every time I see you, oh I try to hide away/ But when we meet it seems I can't let go/ Every time you leave the room I feel I'm fading like a flower

有的时候，单纯在早上醒来后睁开双眼就会让他感到痛苦。一种深入骨髓的疲惫，即便整晚安睡也无法彻底消除。他感受到照在脸上的日光，于是呻吟一声，翻了个身把脸埋在枕头里。身后一阵窸窣，片刻后有人凑过来，用胳膊搂住他的腰，嘴唇轻轻扫过他从松垮背心下裸露的后颈。

“早上好，查理。”

他没有回应，双眼闭得更紧了，并在感官随着逐渐上线的意识变得愈发清晰时放任自己沉溺于想象：他想象搂在腰上的是一条布满浅褐色雀斑的胳膊，对方细长手指与他背心的布料纠缠；他想象落在后颈的嘴唇形状饱满，颜色偏粉，因为夜间缺水而些许干燥起皮；他想象对方红色长发与他自己的头发交织打结，不分彼此，但从发丝间透出的眼睛却是灰绿色的，尚且带着惺忪睡意，只要他转过头去就会对他露出温和笑容。

他总是想象着一切，但他知道自己永远不会在这样的早上转过头去。

“快起来，懒骨头。”身后的人又亲了亲他的脖子，然后笑着在他的屁股上打了一下。“我们今天有的要忙，而且你不是晚上还要请假回家吗？”

“我知道了。”他对着枕头回答，声音沙哑，“再给我一分钟。”

他用这一分钟慢慢吸气，呼气，侧耳聆听从与卧室相连的卫生间传来的哗哗水声。一分钟过后，他终于从床上爬起来，对着从窗外映入的灿烂朝阳伸了个懒腰，然后侧过头去望向洗手间里那个和自己想象没有半点相似的黑发男人。于是疲惫变为愧疚，在一个又一个相似的早晨默默蚕食他的内心，让他感觉自己像是森林里那种被虫蚁彻底掏空的树，只要一场足够猛烈的暴风雨就会被拦腰折断。

他用舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴唇，因一道干裂的血口而微微刺痛，仿佛那是一句迟迟不肯出口因而扎入血肉的坦白。他望向站在镜子前面的男人，注视着对方英俊粗犷的侧脸与正在滴水的黑色鬓角，知道无论对方有多好，多完美，都永远无法成为自己最想要的人。对不起——他在心底想——我真希望你是，我真希望我能够得到救赎。

可是救赎并不在这里，不在罗马尼亚，不在这片只有巫师与火龙共存的荒野；救赎在英国，在康沃尔，在一间他虽然并没有亲自去过但已经想象过成千上万次的海边小屋。可他同样知道哪怕自己抛下一切尊严、人格，跪在那间小屋的门前，他依旧不会得到救赎。再也不会有一双温柔的手落在他的肩膀上，将他的头发拂过耳后，然后弯下腰来吻去他所有的疲惫与伤痛。

所以，他为什么还要回去呢？他在把牙刷塞进嘴里时继续默不作声地想。火龙拥有所有神奇生物中最敏感暴躁的性格，要赢得它们的信任比登天还难，需要经年累月的试探、照料、陪伴，但要失去那种信任却只需要一次无心的失误或疏忽。动物尚且如此，那人类呢？真的有一种爱能够经受住一次又一次冰冷推开的手与残酷无情的拒绝吗？是怎样的愚蠢盲目才会让一个人不顾一切，哪怕深知自己能够得到的仅有冷漠，却依旧飞蛾扑火般想要离那个人更近一些？

他在黑发男人送他前往村里管理门钥匙的部门时一直在想这件事，因此差一点没有遮掩住两人告别的心不在焉。男人紧紧搂住他，嘴唇擦过他的面颊，明明已经在一起了那样久，他却依然无法阻止自己心底那个尖厉的声音不断嘶喊这一切有多么错误：身高不对，力道不对，对方身上的味道不对，一切都不对。但他还是闭上眼睛，把脸埋在对方的肩膀上，轻轻拍了拍宽阔的后背。

“再见，罗德里克。”

“嘿，别搞得跟你要跑去世界尽头一样。而且该伤心的明明是我，你竟然不邀请我一起去参加哈利·波特的婚礼。”

“你知道我们不能同时离开，不然那只新来的中国火球龙会——”

“好啦，我当然知道。”他的屁股上又挨了一下，但这次的幅度要小得多，他们毕竟在公共场所。男人松开胳膊，退后一步，对他露出牙齿洁白的笑容：“但别忘了你欠我一次，查理，所以我等你回来之后再跟你好好，咳，算账。”

隐含在调侃之下对性爱的承诺本该令他愉快，但他并没有，因为离门钥匙起效只剩不到一分钟，而随着时间越近，他越觉得自己的心头像是被罩上一块仅属于故土的阴霾灰云。要不是他的身体素质因为多年照顾火龙被锻炼得实在太过优秀，他保准会在此刻由于过度紧张而呼吸不顺。

“再见。”他在门钥匙开始发光时又重复了一次，然后望着对方的脸在瞬间扭曲为虚无，就好像他的目的地确实为世界尽头，而这是某种克制沉默的诀别。于是，当他的双脚终于踏踏实实落在大地上，眼睛也慢慢睁开时，他不知道突然涌入喉头的酸涩肿胀究竟出于分别，还是因为出现在自己眼前的是已经五年未见的陋居，即便那里此刻又亮又花俏，像是一棵搞错了时节的巨型圣诞树。

门钥匙将他传送至离陋居最近的那座小山头，站在这里他可以清楚看到歪扭的建筑前密密麻麻挤满了人，欢声笑语隔着如此远的距离依旧落入他的耳中。临近日落时分的夕阳将所有人镀上一层金红色的光，让他分辨不出那里面是否有人的头发天生发红，但他能想象到他的兄弟必定会被莫丽使唤着迎接客人，而其中——

他本以为自己无论什么时候都能分辨出比尔——曾经在霍格沃茨，他的确能够在人声鼎沸的礼堂里一眼找到自己的哥哥——但现在现实告诉他，他显然不能。

一路走向陋居并没有给他那种终于回家的安心与熟悉感，或许因为前来参加哈利与金妮婚礼的人实在太多、太陌生。他艰难挤过人群，对偶尔认出他的熟人点头示意，但没人真正愿意和他攀谈，因为今天出现在这里的所有人只有一个目的——亲眼见证救世主与心爱之人成婚。查理的身份在这一刻被压缩为无穷的渺小，他不过是新娘最不起眼的那个哥哥。

然而这些像是白噪音一般嘈杂又无关紧要的思绪在他终于踏入陋居起居室的那刻戛然而止。若不是壁炉的位置没变，他几乎认不出这个房间了，那些见证过七个孩子长大成人的老旧家具因婚礼需要空间而被推在房间边缘，中间摆出一排供人休息的椅子。但这些只在他用眼角余光匆匆一瞥时浮现在思绪边缘，他的注意力立刻被一大一小两个坐在房间最角落的人影所吸引。他站在门口，在那一瞬间只觉得心脏在胸口剧烈抽搐，轰然冲至头顶的血液令他头晕眼花，不得不抬手扶住门框。

因为——因为他看到了比尔。

不，那当然不可能是比尔——他大脑深处某种幸免于难的理智思绪对他大喊道——那是个最多五六岁的孩子，所以怎么可能是你的哥哥。但其余那些埋藏了太久太深的记忆正在飞速上线，占取他为数不多的理智。他没法不在这一刻把那个孩子错认为比尔，因为在他最初并且最清晰的记忆里比尔就是眼前这副样子：蓬乱的红发，圆润的脸蛋，一双绿眼睛又大又亮。

但很快他就意识到了自己的错误，因为那个红发的孩子并没有朝他扬起脸，露出灿烂的笑容；正相反，他即便隔着一段距离也能清晰分辨出对方脸上绝对不愉快的表情，痛苦，愤怒，甚至还有些恐惧——而那绝对不会是比尔，永远都不会是。

可他也永远不会允许一个和比尔长得如此相像的孩子露出这副表情。所以他立刻冲过去，用身体挡在那个孩子与一脸凶狠的老妇人之间。他在低头看到男孩头顶的发旋时突然意识到这是卡德摩斯，比尔的儿子——当然了，和比尔仿佛一个模子里刻出来的孩子还能是谁，但他已经有五年没见过卡德摩斯了，比尔甚至没有给他寄过一张照片，而实话说，他也尽量不让自己去想太多和这个孩子相关的事。

可当卡德摩斯把脸埋在他的脖子上，边掉眼泪边用微弱且颤抖的声音问他什么是哑炮的时候，他又忍不住心软了——这毕竟是比尔的儿子，看在梅林的份上，他怀里的男孩是这个世界上与比尔联系最紧密的存在，胜过所有人，甚至胜过他自己。他感觉自己像是突然变成了两个人，或者，正站在未来某个时间点上从第三人称的视角审视一段记忆；他正紧紧抱着卡德摩斯顺着楼梯朝上走，试图安慰这个无比伤心的小男孩，但同时，他感到一种超脱于身体的游离，用冷漠的眼睛凝视着自己扮演一个和蔼可亲的叔叔。

而他也一直都是个好演员，不是吗？在他醒着的每分每秒，无时无刻不在扮演某个烂俗老套的角色，掩藏起真实的自己。在这个世界上只有一个人知道他究竟是什么样子——贪婪且自私，与洒脱勇敢等等总被人拿来形容他的词汇完全不沾边。

而那个人——那个人在片刻后突然闯进门来，有那么几秒将他从头到脚严丝合缝贴在身上的虚伪面具彻底撕碎。他们隔着半个卧室对望，他如饥似渴，想要用目光触碰对方每一寸肌肤，而对面的人虽然面上没有透出半点表情，但他能清晰看到对方那双绿眼睛越来越亮，随着每次胸口起伏如夜星般闪烁。

他再次感到头晕目眩，四肢绵软，并在耳中血流轰鸣的同时忍不住默想，在这一刻这个人的眼里只有他——这么多年之后，对方终于再次把全部注意力都集中在他的身上。

他甚至觉得自己已经可以从容赴死了，知道即便这个人曾经那样残忍地推开他，伤害他，一次又一次，甚至和其他人有了一个孩子，自己依旧可以给对方带来如此深重的影响力，让这样一个冷静自持的人在如此漫长的几秒内彻底忘记整个世界。这就足够了。

于是他深吸一口气，牵动嘴角露出欣慰的笑，对这个五年未见却日日夜夜如影随形的人低声说：“你好啊，比尔。”

***

婚礼持续到深夜，庆祝的气氛在新婚夫妇一同幻影移形前去度蜜月之后依旧将陋居包裹其中，久久不肯散去。大人的疲惫在脸上显而易见，小孩子的表现方式则更直接一些。他站在稍远一些的门口，抱起胳膊注视着罗恩用相机给挤在沙发上酣然入梦的两个孩子拍了张照，而比尔则用魔杖召唤来一张毯子盖在卡德摩斯与泰迪身上，又用一种令他胸口沉闷的柔情拂开卡德摩斯乱蓬蓬的头发，在他脸颊上轻轻一吻。

“我们不确定你这次能不能回来，所以没给你安排房间。”他分出些许注意力，听莫丽这样对他说，“所以你今晚必须和比尔挤一挤了——就睡你们之前的那间卧室，行吗？”

“没问题，妈。”他感觉自己再次化身为演员，尽职扮演出一个因些许愧疚而听话的儿子。事实上他的确因自己多年没有回家而感到羞愧，但羞愧却远远抵不上回家后见到比尔与卡德摩斯产生的痛苦——这么多年过去了，比尔在那个圣诞节对他造成伤害却依旧没能消散，或许会是一道终身无法愈合的伤口。

他转身上楼，一步又一步沉重踏在吱嘎作响的楼梯上，身体领先于麻木的意识，将他带向那个熟悉的小房间。尽管他和比尔早就搬离了陋居，这里却仿佛是一份旧日时光的拓印，几乎没有任何改变：两张紧紧拼在一起的单人床，床头墙壁上查德利火炮队的老旧海报已经边角翘起，墙角的书柜上摆满了奖杯，一半属于他，另一半属于比尔——他们的确曾是韦斯莱家最出色的两个孩子，没有人会否认这点，可是为什么在十五年后，他们却一个常年生活在罗马尼亚的荒野，另一个隐居在康沃尔的海边，刻意让自己远离这个飞速变化发展的巫师世界？

他轻轻叹了口气，在自己习惯的那侧床边坐下，用手心不在焉抚摸略显粗糙的床单。由于英国和罗马尼亚之间的时差，现在对他来说其实已经属于凌晨时分，他的身体早就因为一整天的辛勤工作与婚礼上一连串的事故而疲惫不堪，可他的意识却不愿放他逃进睡梦之中，有根锋利的线正在他的意识深处来回摩擦切割，令他的呼吸无法抑制地不断急促，心跳又重又快。最终，当他觉得自己即将因为呼吸过快而抢先一步昏过去时，卧室的门被人从外面无声推开，他和比尔再次隔着半个卧室四目相对。

他只看了对方一眼，就恨不得自己在此刻能够真的昏过去——或许因为刚刚离开卡德摩斯，比尔的神情里带着些许柔软的笑意，一缕长发落在脸颊上，遮住了伤痕最集中的那块区域，再加上室内昏暗的灯光，他看起来几乎和记忆中那个尚未从霍格沃茨毕业的少年一模一样，眼睛明亮，嘴唇柔软，看起来是那样……那样……

梅林啊——他绝望地想——自己为什么会这样爱这个人？为什么？

“……嘿。”比尔站在门口，对他轻轻点头，眼神在他身后的两张单人床上游移片刻。“如果你觉得太挤，我可以在楼下沙发上过夜，正好卡德摩斯——”

“不。”他的拒绝像是从魔杖尖端飞驰而出的咒语，令对方身体微微一颤。“不，没关系的，我们可以挤一挤。”他微微停顿，然后轻声加了一句话：“你看起来比以前瘦了一点，所以不碍事的。”

“但你可比以前要壮实多了。”比尔饱满的嘴唇上微微浮现出一个笑容，然后他终于离开门边，慢慢走过来在床边坐下，但两人之间隔了令人难以忍受的半英尺。对方穿着一件非常正式的黑色袍子，领口卡在喉结下面，布料裸露出的皮肤在红发映衬下光洁细腻，让他忍不住侧过头来紧盯着耳后最柔软的那块皮肤，想象着自己的嘴唇落在那里，轻轻亲吻吮吸，直至那里出现一个几天都不会褪去的暗红色痕迹，在不经意间透过发丝展现给这个热爱窥探秘密的世界。

但他并没有，因为那里已经不再属于他了，他永远失去了主动碰触这具身体的权利。

“你也知道，天天和火龙打交道比打魁地奇还累。”他耸耸肩，终于低下头来凝视自己手臂上尚未愈合的道道灼伤。明明他早就习惯了，可当对方的目光触上来的瞬间却忍不住打了个哆嗦，感觉那些伤痕仿佛再次被太阳一般炙热的火焰舔舐。

“我知道。时候不早了，赶紧休息吧。”比尔轻声回答，然后站起身来绕到床的另一侧。虽然看不到，但衣物窸窣背后的意义无需想象，片刻后他眼角白光一闪，单人床发出一声轻微的吱嘎，比尔在他身后平躺下来，沉重地叹了口气。

“我准备关灯了。”他的哥哥对他说，“你还有什么要做的事吗？”

“不，没有。”他立刻回答，痉挛地摇了摇头，赶在比尔挥杖熄灭墙角台灯时躺下来，掀开被子随便扯在身上。他刻意躺在自己这侧的床边，将手脚小心翼翼地收起来，生怕碰到对方，并且在眼睛终于适应了屋内的黑暗后意识到，比尔同样贴在他那侧的床边，为本来并不宽敞的两张单人床中间空出半个人宽的距离。

他为什么没有在比尔上楼之前把两张床分开？他有些滑稽地默想。让这两张床一左一右，用真正物理上的距离将他们分隔开不是更好，更安全吗？现在这个样子他怎么能睡得着？知道比尔近在咫尺，是五年里离他最近的一次，只要他伸出手便能碰触到。他甚至能听到对方同样不怎么规律的呼吸，还有一个劲在被子下翻动身体的声音，克制但扰人，像是指甲在他心上一点点抓挠。

他这样想着，不知道在黑暗中沉默地躺了多久，或许只有几分钟，或许至少半个小时。他希望比尔能够率先睡着，至少能够单方面结束这场折磨，但比尔却依旧每隔一段时间就会在被子下面翻身，对着枕头轻轻叹气，吞咽喉咙，然后——

“比尔。”他叹了口气，终于忍不住开口，“你能不能别再翻身了？”

“对不起。”对方立刻低声道歉，“如果我打扰到你的话，我可以——”

“不。”他再次飞快拒绝，不准备给这个人从自己身边溜开的机会——他知道如果不是莫丽提议，比尔无论如何也不会主动和自己挤一间卧室，所以他绝对不会浪费掉这个晚上。“只是……假如你睡不着，不妨和我聊聊天？”

“好啊。”对方喉咙里滚落出一声轻笑，“你想聊什么？”

“你或许还记得我们已经五年没见面了，所以……什么都可以。”什么都可以，只要是你的声音，我甚至愿意听你念完整本《魔法史》。

“……好吧。”他听到比尔最后翻了一次身，衣料与被子窸窣的摩擦声终于停了下来。“我过得……很不错，卡德摩斯是个很健康的孩子，不怎么让我操心。”

健康固然很重要，但恐怕卡德摩斯最让人操心的并不是这个。然而他现在并不想把话题带向那个沉重的方向。“我之前带卡德摩斯回你们的住处，你们的家很……好。”

“多谢。”比尔再次轻笑一声，“我尽我所能了。”

“我一直都知道你会是个很好的父亲。”他亲自体会过比尔对待孩童有多么负责温柔，天生的领导者，他的能力只用在卡德摩斯身上甚至是一种可怕的浪费——但那是比尔的孩子，比尔心甘情愿，别人有人什么权利置喙呢？

“多谢。”比尔沉默片刻。“那你……你最近过得还好吗？我记得你的男友——他叫什么来着？”

“罗德里克。”这个名字同样像是突然从背后袭来的一句咒语，令他忍不住打了个哆嗦，在他心底注入无限羞愧。“我们两个也挺好的。”

“那就好，我们会不会在不久之后在陋居再举办一场婚礼？还是说你们更倾向于罗马尼亚？”

“……那些太早了，比尔。”他咬住嘴唇，咽下一声自嘲的叹息。“我从来没考虑过这些事。”

“可是，你们已经在一起很久了吧？如果我没记错的话，从那年魁地奇世界杯——”

“你没记错。”他有些冷硬地打断比尔的询问，不愿再提这件事。他知道自己和罗德里克在一起很久了，他甚至知道对方其实并非和自己一样对结婚这件事毫无考虑——看在梅林的份上，他们的工作是照顾和研究火龙，而龙和巫师一样终生交配，至死只会有一个伴侣。此刻躺在黑暗中，他能清晰回忆起罗德里克那些小心翼翼的暗示，还有他们好友同事时而关切的询问。逃避这个话题的人一直是他，是他不愿正面他们之间的关系，是他不愿真正抛弃曾经的一切，接受自己的命运。

他简直是世界上最愚蠢、最下贱的人，不是吗？所有人都在往前走，只有他还在原地转圈踏步，试图找到那条已经被彻底封死的道路。若是比尔和他一样痛苦纠结，求而不得，那也罢了，可对方背叛他的证据此刻正安睡在楼下，柔弱稚嫩，需要所有人的爱才能长大，而他也不得不去爱那个和比尔小时候长得一模一样的孩子——他怎么可能不爱？仅仅那双绿眼睛与浅金色睫毛的弧度就可以瞬间击溃他的全部防线，让他再一次亲自扯出心脏，双手捧在对方面前。

“查理……”那个躺在他的身边、同样拥有绿眼睛的人轻轻叹了口气，“你——我不是想要插手你的生活，但是……”

“那就别。”他嗓音粗粝，严厉回绝，“我们都已经三十岁了，比尔，用不着再把我当成需要管教的小孩子。”

“可你永远都是我的弟弟，我不可能眼看着你——”

“如果你真的把我当成你的弟弟，那你就不该过去五年里连一封信都没给我写过，不闻不问好像我已经死在罗马尼亚一样。”

“我知道你会经常给爸妈写信。”比尔的声音低沉，虚弱，满是愧疚，“他们会告诉我你在那边过得怎么样。”

“既然如此，我还要你这个哥哥做什么？”他控制不住自己的怒气与舌头，而身旁的比尔明显瑟缩了一下，猛地深吸一口气。沉默像是冬日厚重的雪，在他们身上层层叠落，无声且冰冷地吞没一切。过了许久，许久，比尔才终于清了清嗓子，再次开口。

“对不起，查理。”他的声音发闷，就像是喉咙被什么东西堵住了，“但你知道为什么我不给你写信。”

他用鼻子嘲讽地哼了一声，向后仰起头紧紧闭上双眼。是啊，他的确知道，但那不代表他愿意接受。他觉得自己这辈子或许永远也无法接受比尔强加在他身上的决定，可他又能怎样呢？他有多恨比尔的残酷无情，就有多欲罢不能地爱他，即便他现在有一个已经和他在一起将近十年的爱人，酣畅淋漓的性爱与日夜陪伴在很多时候已然足够，可这个世界上没有任何人、任何事能够像他和比尔曾经拥有过的那样真实清晰，足以让其余的一切变为无关紧要的灰白色背景。

只有在比尔面前，他才不只是一个扮演种种角色的演员，他所有的面具与伪装只需要对方一个眼神就能够被层层剥下，而唯有那种鲜血淋漓的痛才能让他感到自己依旧是个活生生的人。

“我恨你。”他不由哑声开口，听到身旁比尔喉头那声痛苦的哽咽时感觉自己的喉咙也逐渐收紧，“在我第一次听说卡德摩斯的存在时，我真的……我真的太恨你了，比尔，恨你为什么要这么做。我可以理解你想要一个孩子，我早就说过我真的不在乎你结婚生子，过自己的生活，可是——可是你不该把一切搞得像是个天大的秘密，直到卡德摩斯出生才告诉所有人——你让我怎么想？我只能理解为这一切都是因为我。”

比尔一声不吭，回答他的只有沉重急促的呼吸。他知道这是他们之间最不该被触及的话题，平时哪怕只是想一想都感觉像是有人故意戳在他尚未愈合的伤口上，然而今天过后他再也无法把卡德摩斯想象成一种虚幻的谎言，一个与自己毫无关系的名字。那个男孩是真实存在的，是比尔的血肉……也是他的血肉。

“要知道，罗德里克其实问过我喜不喜欢孩子，甚至还提出第二次巫师战争后肯定有不少孤儿，我们以后或许可以……”他深吸一口气，而比尔的呼吸却像是突然卡在喉咙里，没了任何动静。“可是我在那个时候根本想象不出我会和他一起成立家庭，收养几个孩子，我能想到的全是你，比尔。我在想，假如卡德摩斯是我们两个的孩子，我们三个人能够住在贝壳小屋，每天一起带他荡秋千，去海边捡贝壳，给他庆祝——”

“别说了。”比尔含着泪意的声音低声打断他的妄想，苦苦哀求的语气令他不由心碎，“求你，查理，别再说了。你知道那不可能。”

“是啊，我知道，我都知道。但我不像你那么现实冷静，比尔，我总是想要太多不可能的东西。”

“你以为我不想要吗？”比尔的声音在颤抖，“我或许现实，冷静，但那不代表我没有心。”

“我宁愿你没有心。”他低声回答，“我宁愿我们两个都没有心。”

没有心，就不会如此痛苦吗？或许痛苦依旧，因为他清晰记得比尔的手落在自己每一寸皮肤上的感觉，还有对方柔软的嘴唇，喷吐在脖子上的呼吸，各种更私密的部分，纤细的脚腕，平坦的小腹，细腻的大腿内侧，还有更多，更多，他在他体内，他也在他体内，炙热，亲密，拼合为一。有的时候他会觉得，他对比尔的渴望并非只出于爱，而更是一种生理上的本能，仿佛他们天生是一个整体，之后才被外力残忍分开。

比尔没有回答——或许不知道该怎么回答，或许他也在想同一件事，痛苦地想他们为什么不能在一起。静默再次落下来压得他无法喘息，窗外传来一阵翅膀扑朔与夜鸟啼鸣，一阵冲动的欲望突然袭上心头，让他猛地转过身去，伸出手抓住对方放在被子上的那条胳膊。比尔显然吃了一惊，身体紧绷，仿佛在准备随时逃走。

“别担心，我不会对你做什么。”他听到自己声音里干哑的嘲讽，没有半点幽默，“我只想……你能从身后抱住我吗，比尔，就像曾经那样？”曾经……曾经就在这张床上，一高一矮两个男孩，亲密贴合在一起安然入睡。那是他这辈子最安全自在的时候，过去十年里他一直在苦苦寻觅这种感觉，但没有任何人的怀抱能像比尔那样给予他这种安全感。

比尔的喉咙里再次发出一声惊讶的回应，但他没给对方反驳的机会：“你说了，我无论如何永远都是你的弟弟，所以你只需要把我当成弟弟，像哥哥那样抱着我睡一觉……难道这都不可以吗？”

他能看到比尔的脸朝他扭转过来，眼睛在黑暗中微微闪烁。他分辨不清对方的表情，可只知道那双眼睛正一眨不眨看向自己就足够了。他们对视片刻，比尔最终慢慢点头，然后率先跨过两人之间冰冷的床单，来到他的身旁。他也如约朝外翻过身，将后背留给对方，在感受到温热的身体贴上来的瞬间忍不住打了个哆嗦，闭上双眼让每个毛孔都沉浸于这份十年后终于失而复得的感觉。

“晚安，查理。”

“晚安，比尔。”

但这一晚他们谁都没有睡，他没有，他知道比尔也没有。他一直闭着眼，默数对方落在自己后颈上的每次温热鼻息，希望这一晚能够持续下去，白天永远也不要来临。他们的身体起先全都紧紧绷起，他在比尔的手指每次因呼吸而微微擦过他起伏的胸口时都忍不住轻颤，而比尔也似乎一直在控制自己，让他们即便靠得很近却并非完全相贴。

但逐渐，那种过于熟悉的渴望堙灭了一切距离，他们的身体仿佛受到咒语驱使，向着彼此缓缓靠拢，比尔的手紧攥住他胸前底衫的布料，发丝在他后颈扫出一片细腻的痒，而他则将整个后背贴在比尔的胸口，在自己被对方的体温彻底笼罩的瞬间忍不住满足地长叹一口气，最终，他们的呼吸甚至来到同样的频率，两颗心脏隔着单薄的血肉与骨骼一同沉重跳动，一场整个宇宙中最亲密默契的共舞。

黑暗的房间静默无声，但这次黑夜遮掩的却不再是死一般的沉默，而是变为忠心的仆从，为他们把守这个共同的秘密。而在黑暗之下，他们如夜星一般长久且遥远地存在，任何人都无法干扰碰触，却是如此真实，如此璀璨。

可即便再伟大的巫师也无法令时间停滞，漫漫长夜终究会走到尽头，曙光透过窗户一寸寸映入他们的卧室。只不过这一次，他再也不用想象搂在自己腰上的手臂布满雀斑，或者与自己的头发纠缠在一起的发丝是何种颜色。而当那双略微干燥起皮的柔软嘴唇习惯性凑上前来，落在他领口外裸露的后颈皮肤上时，他的心底无法自抑地升起一阵钻心剜骨般的刺痛，深知这辈子再也不可能允许另一个不是比尔的人这样搂抱他，对待他。他再也无法允许自己在其他人的怀抱里寻找这份令他鲜血淋漓的真实，他做不到，也对其他人太不公平。

比尔的嘴唇在他的皮肤上停留片刻，像是一次回忆，一次告别。片刻后对方毫不留恋从床上爬起身，走到衣橱旁翻找着什么，而他依旧保持原来的姿势躺在那里，即便一直被压在下面的身体已经麻木却不愿移动分毫，尽全力汲取比尔留在自己身后最后一份虚幻的温暖。

又过了一会儿，他听到比尔的脚步声静悄悄绕过床尾，走向门边。他终于忍不住睁开双眼，抬头望向对方的身影，想要在仅属于他们的卧室里最后看一眼比尔，并且希望对方能转过身来再最后看他一次。但比尔没有回头，他的后背紧紧绷直，肩膀僵硬克制，然而……然而他身上正穿着一件非常眼熟的深绿色毛衣。

他躺在那里愣了一会才意识到那是他自己的毛衣，深绿色是莫丽分配给他的颜色，比尔自己的则是深红——格兰芬多世家的长子最适合的颜色。在卧室的衣橱里有他的毛衣，自然也有比尔的，可对方却……

悲喜交加在瞬间袭上心头，令眼泪冲过酸涩的喉咙夺眶而出。比尔明明动作不慢，在他眼里却像是被某种咒语无限放大、减速，让他在对方推门而出的瞬间清晰记下每一处细节，每一处衣料下苍白的皮肤与对比鲜明的红发，每一处身体线条的突起与垂落，柔软与凌厉。但最终，他的目光停留在那件胸口绣着字母C的深绿色毛衣上，凝视着它代替自己包裹住比尔，像是温柔拥抱爱人的手臂与胸膛。

这就足够了。这就……足够了。

足够让他支撑过与罗德里克分手时对方的眼泪与嘶吼，支撑过接下来在罗马尼亚独自度过的漫长岁月，支撑过每个孤独的清晨与深夜，清醒与幻觉。


End file.
